nightworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Jez Redfern
Jezebel "Jez" Redfern is the protagonist of the seventh book in the Night World series, Huntress. She is a half-human, half-vampire hybrid vampire hunter, a Wild Power, and the soulmate of Morgead Blackthorn. She was formerly the leader of a gang that hunts humans. After she discovers she was a Wild Power, she joins Circle Daybreak. History Jez is the protagonist of the seventh book Huntress. She is described as being stubborn and hotheaded by her soulmate, Morgead Blackthorn, the second leader of her group. Believing she is a full vampire, she is a leader of a Night World group that hunts humans at the beginning of the book. She stalks the streets of San Francisco at night terrorising humans. But a flashback of her childhood on one such night changes her life forever. She suspects she is part vampire, part human. Jez questions her uncle about her parents. She learns her mother was human and that her parents were killed byNight People for being in love and having a baby. Jez now feels she must make up for how she has treated humans. She leaves San Francisco to live with human relatives and joins Circle Daybreak. A year later Circle Daybreak ask her to infiltrate her former gang to find out more about a Wild Power they claim to have found. The gang are delighted to have Jez back, especially Morgead Blackthorn. He steps aside as leader to give Jez her old position back. Jez is irresistibly drawn to Morgead but she fears if he finds out about her human heritage he will find her repulsive. Hunter Redfern sends his daughter Lily Redfern to investigate the claims Morgead and his gang have made about finding the Wild Power. The problem is Jez suspects her human cousin Claire may be the Wild Power. Morgead has pieced together the secrets Jez has hid from him. He knows Jez is working for Circle Daybreak but he cannot figure out why. Jez tells him about her human mother. Morgead surprises Jez. He tells her he loves her regardless of her purity. Jez is the first Wild Power to be discovered. She previously thought that a girl named Iona was the wild power, however she turned out to be an Old Soul. Then she thought that it was her cousin Claire, and/or possibly her old-soul friend Hugh, until she discoverd that she was, in fact, the wild power. Afterward, Jez and Morgead are sent to a safe house. She loves to live dangerously and enjoys riding her motorcycle. Jez also enjoys sparring with Morgead. Prophecy One from the land of Kings long forgotten One from the hearth that still holds the spark One from the Day World where two eyes are watching One from the twilight to be one with the Dark Appearance Jezebel is described to be tall, with flaming red hair & silvery-blue eyes. She is devistatingly beautiful. She is the cousin of James and Ash. Category:Mortals Category:Vampires Category:Females Category:Hybrids Category:Wild Powers Category:NIGHT WORLD